The First Time
by HeidiBerry
Summary: This is my take on Bea and Allie's potential first love scene. It takes off where episode 10 left off. This is my first attempt ever at writing any type of fan fiction or short story, so be kind. I just love Ballie, and find their relationship so much fun to ship, I had to take a stab at writing something. I hope you enjoy it.


Golden light rays broke through the barred windows to shine on Allie's face. Before opening her eyes she knew this was the most sleep she'd had in weeks. Rest not coming easy since she'd pulled the woman she loved from the clutches of death. Allie took a deep breath. Her chest felt unusually heavy. She opened her eyes to see an arm across her. The dead weight of it against her breasts confirming this was no dream. Bea's familiar scent confirming whose arm it was without even needing to turn her head to look. Her body was sore all over. It felt as if she'd run a few marathons the night before. When she did finally lift her head she knew she'd feel it even more. Every muscle broadcasting it's anger with her. Letting her know to take better care of herself. There's nothing you don't feel when you're sober. She welcomed it all. Now that she was here with Bea she wanted to feel again. Allie turned her head to face Bea. Drinking her in. The only time she'd seen her resting wasn't rest at all. It was when she was laid on the floor of the kitchen unconscious. Allie turned away, shaking the memory from her head. Her movements caused Bea's eyes to flutter. Allie turned back to catch Bea's eyes open. For the moment they said nothing. Allie turned her body more towards Bea. Now lying with their bodies half way facing, almost chest to chest, and staring into each others eyes. Bea's arm still holding her while Allie raises her hand to Bea's face gently caressing her cheek. Her thumb brushing against Bea's lips. Still no words. Just gazing. Their faces come closer, and their morning begins with a long soft kiss. Both of them craving what they haven't had in weeks... each other.

All the awkwardness of before was gone. Bea had fallen in love, she knew that now, and not too long ago she never would have imagined feeling this way. After everything she'd lost, like her Debbie and her freedom, she'd been drowning in despair. Yet, here she was experiencing new feelings she never thought possible. Allie had loved her back from the brink of spirtual and physical death. Never giving up on her. Even through the endless rejections Bea had handed her Allie had kept reaching out. It pained her deeply now to think about what she'd put Allie through, but she'd spend every minute of every day making it up to her. Protecting her from harm. Vowing to herself never give up on Allie again either. Their long kiss like a promise, a silent vow, and she broke away from the kiss to say,

"I love you too, Allie-cat." Allie's eyes began to tear. Bea reaching up to brush the blonde hair from her love's face. Allie had known this, felt it really, for awhile, and she knew that Bea was just too afraid before to admit it, but hearing the words now meant everything. Bea was all she wanted. Allie replied,

"I love you so much, Bea." Allie's words touching Bea in a way she hadn't allowed herself to feel when Allie first declared her feelings in the shower. They kissed again. This time it was more urgent and more passionate. Not an ounce of self doubt between them. This was right. Nothing about it was foreign. Bea didn't feel shy. She felt home here with Allie, and never wanted to be anywhere else again.

Desire had been growing in them both, and the experience of almost losing each other had only deepened it. Second chances don't always happen, and to be here now, in bed kissing, holding, touching... It felt like a dream. Neither wanted to awake from it. Their tongues dancing in each other's mouthes. Their hands roamimg freely from each others faces to their chests. Allie now underneath Bea's teal shirt. Her hand traveling under Bea's bra and cupping her right breast. Her thumb rubbing across her nipple. A moan from Bea all the encouragement Allie needs to continue. Allie kissing down Bea's neck until she lifts up over Bea with Bea now squarely underneath her.

"I want to make love to you," Allie says searching Bea's face for a reply. Bea says nothing, but she smiles. She reaches up for Allie's face with both hands, and pulls her down into another kiss.

They kiss for a moment, before Allie sits up and removes her shirt and her bra. She helps Bea do the same. She stands up without even noticing how sore she is to remove her pants. Bea removes hers as well while remaining horizontal on the small mattress. Allie retakes her position on top of Bea on the bed. They are face to face with their legs intertwined. The wetness between their legs registering on the thigh of the other. Aliie's hands on the bed on either side of Bea's head. Steadying herself just above Bea's body. Kissing her while Bea's hands roam her bare back. Traveling down to her waist. Pulling Allie's body down on her. Their hips grinding into one another. Allie began to kiss down Bea's body, starting at her neck, making her way down to her breasts, and pausing there awhile to give attention to both. Sucking Bea's nipples into her mouth. Alternating between breasts. Gently grasing each nipple with her teeth.

"You're driving me crazy," Bea uttered in an extra raspy tone. Sleep still in her voice.

"That's kind of the point, eh?" Allie replied looking up at her lover with a smile. Allie begins moving further down Bea's body. Kissing her stomach, and placing kisses along the inside of Bea's thighs. Her kisses were indeed driving Bea wild. Bea had her hands in her own hair. Eyes rolling towards the ceiling of the cell. Bea unable to focus on anything, but the feelings that Allie was creating. The sensations seemed to be radiating over every inch of her body. She'd never felt anything like this. Sex with her husband had never at any time been about making Bea happy. This attention on her pleasure, at this stage in her life, was almost more than she could handle. Then Allie kissed the outer lips of her wetness, parting the lips with her tongue, finding Bea's clit. Allie began to work Bea's body in all the ways she knew would send Bea over the edge quickly. It didn't take long for Bea to begin to writhe in ecstasy. Her hands clutching the sheets. Her head turned into the pillow it was half laying on, Bea moaning into it, and trying her best not to scream. There was an intense release coming, every muscle in her body tensing, and Allie continued exactly what she was doing. Witnessing her attentions paying off, she reaches up with both hands to grab Bea's breasts. This action sends Bea over the top. Trembling as she has the most amazing orgasm of her life.

"Oh my god, Allie," Bea whispered, "That was fucking amazing." Allie just looks up with her big beautiful eyes smiling.

"It was my pleasure," Allie adds sincerely. Bea pulls her up for kiss. After a moment Bea begins to laugh.

"What's so funny, Queen Bea?" Allie asks.

"I'm thinking of some advice I got recently," Bea answered. Thinking about the advice Franky had given her. She could hear Franky's voice in her head,

"You've got two fingers, and a tongue." The advice had seemed so silly then, but now she might need it, and the reality humored her. She would be relying on that advice now, and wished she had gotten more. She'd never tell Franky that though.

"Oh yea?" Allie continued with a huge smile on her face, "and what was the advice?"

Bea decided to tell the truth, "I was told to use two fingers and my tongue to..."

"Get me off, yea?" Allie interjected. Bea just smiled. Allie continued, "Well whoever gave you that advice, remind me to thank them," Allie joked. She added more seriously, "We can take this slow. I wanted to do what we just did." Bea pushed up and over flipping herself over Allie, so that now she was the one on top, and she looked into Allie's eyes and said,

"I want this, I want you, more than anything." Those words threatening to make Allie teary again, but she didn't have long to contemplate them before Bea was kissing her, biting her bottom lip playfully, Bea balanced on one arm, while using the other arm to raise Allie's arms above Allie's head, and holding them at the wrists. Allie not surprised by Bea's sudden aggressiveness. That's just who she is, especially now. When unsure of what to do, she just defaults to the Top Dog. That's what she knows how to be instinctively. It's what really made Allie drawn to Bea. She saw almost immediately how Bea could be strong and in charge one moment, and so in need of someone the next. It was this mix of overt strength and covert need that deepened Allie's love for her. She felt safe with Bea, but felt needed also. Bea was now mimicing the way Allie had expertly engaged in foreplay. The treatment had worked wonders when used on her, so she saw no reason to deviate. Allie's moans letting her know it was indeed working. Bea had worked her way down between Allie's legs, using her tongue just as Franky had instructed, and trying to recreate for Allie the fireworks she had felt herself moments before. She replaced her tongue that was between Allie's legs with her hand, rubbing the button that was currently sending shivers down Allie's spine. She simultaneously brought her face back to Allie's for a long kiss. Then without hesitation, although she felt some, she eased two fingers inside Allie's warmth and wetness. Allie automatically pushing into Bea's hand, welcoming her with a deep moan. They would lay there, making love this way, kissing, and exploring until Allie softly moaned Bea's name into her ear. Riding the wave Bea had created in her for a long while. Bea was giddy, but curious. Allie noticing the look on Bea's face said,

"That was perfect. You knew just what to do." The words instantly sorted Bea's concerns.

"I just took some good advice is all. I reckon it paid off." They both laughed. Feeling relaxed, and drunk with love and affection.

"I never want to leave this bed. I could lay here with you forever," Allie said meaning every word.

"Me too, Allie-cat," Bea replied meaning every word as well. They kissed again for a moment, before movement in the cell block alerted them to how late it must be.

"The morning count is coming in a few," Bea sounded miserable, sporting a frown, "I should get over to my bunk and get ready." Allie nodded. They both got up to get dressed. After dressing they stood before the window gazing, kissing, cherishing what they had shared this morning.

"I'm going to tell my girls the full truth of us," Bea said. "We couldn't hide it anymore with you here now anyways, and I don't want to."

"Ive just been waiting on you, love," Allie replied softly. Reaching up to caress Bea's face, stroking her cheek, Bea responded in kind, and they shared another kiss. This was their parting kiss before Bea walked from Allie's cell. Upon exiting Bea was greeted by all of H block at the table enjoying a cuppo. Boomer red in the face and ready to explode with questions. Bea yelled before she could start in,

"For fuck's sake, Boomer, I'll talk to all of you later. I'm going to get ready for the count." Bea ran into her bunk and shut the door. Allie then emerged from her bunk, slightly red in the face, and said,

"G'morning ladies." Maxine smiled at her knowingly and said,

"You look like you've gotten some color back in that beautiful face of yours," she patted the empty chair beside her and continued, "come, sit, and have a cuppo before the count." Allie joined them, and felt very much apart of this new family already.

The end.


End file.
